


Teacher's Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett, Wicked - Maguire
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Kink, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no real explanation for this one. It was a requested pairing?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real explanation for this one. It was a requested pairing?

It was getting towards 8 pm and even the It was getting towards 8 pm and even the last of the night classes had dispensed to their dorms or homes. The lights along the corridors burned low. Elphaba followed the clip-clip of Miss Sto Helit's heels down deserted corridors, clutching her notes and book, a scowl fixed on her sharp green features. 

Miss Sto Helit had seemed to pick Elphaba out to flash questions at, to correct and challenge and test, as if there weren't fifty other girls in the class who might have benefited more from her grilling. Metaphysics were not Elphaba's first choice of study but she found herself able to manage; the professor would have done better to address Pfannee, whose notes for the class, Elphaba had noticed, had been scribbled over with the names of various boys encircled with hearts. Who did she think she was, anyway? She couldn't have been much older than Elphaba herself, and was merely filling in before the regular professor returned from his nerve leave. 

"In here, please," said Miss Sto Helit, holding open the door to an office lined with book-cases, heavy with the smell of leather.

Elphaba stomped in in her over-sized boots and sat curtly down on an armchair without waiting for permission. "What is it?" she demanded. "The tests are tomorrow. I need to get back to my room to study."

"Oh, I have no doubt you'll do fine," Susan Sto Helit said, and undid the hair she always kept in a tight, unforgiving bun. Elphaba was surprised to see it curl undone like a white cloud of smoke and remain floating around her. "I made sure of it – though I'm not saying I didn't enjoy testing you."

"Then why did you call me here? If you have a grievance, have it out!" Elphaba snapped.

"This was my last day," the professor continued. "In fact I have not been a member of the faculty anymore for the past ten minutes. Therefore I have no authority over your comings and goings." She sat on the edge of the desk.

"Well," said Elphaba with a suspicious glare, and stood up. "I'll be going, then."

"I merely hoped you might want to stay." With that, she undid a clasp on her long, severe robe and let it fall off her shoulders. Her body emerged pale and delicate from its folds, naked save for a black silk negligee, a choker and single garter.

Elphaba swallowed. "Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Sto Helit?"

Susan shrugged and grinned. "Perhaps a little bit." She ran her left foot over her right, twisting a strand of white hair.

"I'm a student!"

"And I'm unemployed. Like I said, you can leave at any time, but if you choose to stay -" She opened a drawer and reached into it to dig out a long, bendy, old-fashioned pointing stick. She cracked it once against the table. "You'll have to be a good little girl."

-

Glinda glared at the test results. Elphaba was at the top of the list again, despite staying out late doing goodness knew what the day before the test and fidgeting all through the test, too – Glinda had watched her closely enough, trying to figure out what she was marking into the multiple choice. Honestly, she did not know how that girl did it. It couldn't be all the reading – Miss Sto Helit had said that brains don't come from books alone.

She was startled to notice Elphaba standing next to her, likewise examining the results. She took a step back and recovered quickly. "Well done indeed, Elphie" she said, tossing her curls. "You must have worked very hard. Even if Miss Sto Helit _did_ pay you more attention than anyone else in the class, you'll see _I_ will never be heard saying it was because you were the teacher's pet."

Elphaba's head snapped around. "Who told you?"

"Of course some cruel, mean-spirited... Wait, what?"

"Oh. Right. Nothing." Elphaba turned hastily and hurried down the corridor. Glinda's eyes followed her all the way to where she turned a corner, and for a moment she could swear she saw a black-robed figure with white hair and slim arms grab her and pull her into an unused storage room.

If asked, she would never admit that anything she might or might not have seen influenced in any way the fact that she soon after begun wearing her hair in a tight bun at nights, when it was no-one but her and Elphie in their room, the latter stretched long-limbed on her bed with a book.


End file.
